


The Unicorn

by kirani



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gwaine, Closeted Character, Coming Out, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Bar, M/M, Shower Sex, Slash, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen, Freya, and Merlin are best friends. The girls drag Merlin out to their favorite gay club, the Unicorn, for ladies night, despite Merlin's insistance that he is neither a lady nor gay. What they don't know is that Merlin's carefully constructed lie is about to fall down around his ears under the attentions of a certain dark haired bloke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Merlin, _pleeeeease,”_ Gwen whined. “It’s girl’s night, just come out and be a girl with us!”

“Don’t you have any other friends you can drag to this?” Merlin rolled his eyes. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not a girl.”

“Well, no, but you never want to go to the Unicorn with us and it’s so much fun!”

“So you’re telling me you think girl’s night at a gay bar is better than just dragging me to a gay bar?”

Gwen blushed. “When you put it that way…”

“Come on, Merlin,” Freya jumped in. “There won’t be gay guys there hitting on you and hurting your manly pride, just a fun night out with your favorite girls. I may even kiss you if you’re on your best behavior.”

“That’s—That’s not my issue with the Unicorn!” Merlin protested.

“Then what is?” Gwen asked.

Merlin searched for an answer. The truth was that he was afraid of going to a gay club and accidentally outing himself under the joint influences of attractive men and alcohol. But he wasn’t about to say that to Gwen. Sweet Gwen, who kindly accepted his poorly constructed façade of heterosexuality.

“I just… don’t like clubs is all,” Merlin defended weakly.

“Please, just this once, then I’ll never ask you again!” Gwen whined.

“That’s a lie, but alright. Fine. I’ll go.”

Gwen squealed.

~

The Unicorn wasn’t much to look at from the outside. A non-descript building from which a fast bass beat was emanating, it made Merlin’s stomach turn. He’d done his fair share of clubbing, but a gay club? It seemed like pushing the envelope a bit too far.

Gwen practically dragged him out of the cab and into the line. When they got to the front a few minutes later, the bouncer looked him up and down and growled, “It’s ladies’ night, sir.”

“He’s with us,” Gwen giggled as Merlin blushed to the tips of his ears.

“Sure,” said the bouncer. “Go on in.”

Gwen squealed, grabbed Merlin’s hand, and dragged him into the club.

It was crowded with women of all types, though the staff was the usual, attractive and presumably gay men.

“Drinks!” Freya cried, dragging them towards the bar.

The bartender was a dark-haired bloke with a cheeky grin. He sidled up to Merlin and the girls.

“Hello there, ladies, what can I get you?”

Gwen ordered a round of shots and drinks. Merlin didn’t notice what she ordered. He was too busy staring at the bartender. He was tan, tall, and muscled, exactly Merlin’s type of guy. Plus, he wore his hair long, which Merlin’s sex-deprived brain immediately came up with many uses for.

“Aw, Merls, you gonna blush just because the fit bloke thinks you’re cute?” Freya teased.

“I’m not blushing!”

“Oh, leave him alone, Freya,” Gwen defended. “Our baby Merlin just doesn’t understand what being hit on in a club is like. Welcome to our world,” she grinned at him.

If it were possible, Merlin blushed harder.

The shots were delivered and the three downed them before taking their drinks and seeking out a table. Merlin could feel the bartender’s eyes on his back as they walked away.

“So, Merlin, see anything you like?” Freya teased once they had claimed a tall table for themselves. “After all, girls have their guard down tonight, you could get luckyyyyy.”

She dragged out the last word and Merlin grimaced.

“That’s creepy, Frey,” he retorted.

She just shrugged and downed the rest of her drink. “Let’s dance!”

Merlin and Gwen dutifully copied her and followed her out onto the dance floor.

For a while, it was awkward, dancing amidst a large group of women he insisted both internally and out loud he found attractive. But his eyes kept wandering back to the bar.

“I’m gonna get another drink,” he shouted over the noise to the girls.

“Good idea,” Freya nodded.

The girls followed him up to the bar and ordered another round. Merlin could feel himself getting pleasantly buzzed and considered stopping, but hell, he was having fun and there really were mostly women here besides the bartender, and he was stuck behind the bar. Merlin was in no danger of doing something stupid.

As they finished their next round however, he found himself proved wrong. The bartender was stepping out from behind the bar, replaced with a young woman with long, dark hair and a wicked smile.

“Ooo, Merlin likes the new bartender,” Freya teased, following his gaze. He blushed, although he hadn’t been admiring the beautiful woman at all, but staring at the previous bartender who was headed straight for them with another round. He turned back to his drink and pretended not to see.

Said bartender siddled up to their table. “Mind if I join, ladies? This is on the house.”

Gwen giggled. Freya raked her eyes down his muscled chest.

“Be our guest,” she teased.

Merlin just took a drink.

His name was Gwaine, and he certainly was a charmer. He gave equal attention to the two girls and Merlin, even if Merlin refused to flirt back.

“I have to use the loo,” Gwen announced after a while.

“I’ll come with,” Freya agreed. “You boys be good!”

Once they were out of earshot, Gwaine was suddenly in Merlin’s space.

“They don’t know, do they,” he growled into Merlin’s ear.

“Don’t know what?” Merlin feigned.

“Oh come off it, mate, you’ve been checking me out all evening. You’re not as straight as they think you are.”

“I am so!” Merlin retorted, but made the mistake of turning to meet Gwaine’s eyes which were incredibly close to his face. He gulped.

Gwaine just threw his head back and laughed.

Merlin crossed his arms across his chest.

“Come on, you know you want me, what’s stopping you? The line to the ladies’ will take forever. How about you and me—“ Gwaine wiggled his eyebrows.

“No thank you,” Merlin insisted.

“Spoilsport,” Gwaine pouted. “Wait… are you with one of them?”

“No! I wouldn’t do that to Gwen or Freya.”

“Do what exactly?” Gwaine teased.

Merlin just rolled his eyes in response.

“You wouldn’t make them your beard,” Gwaine grinned. Merlin didn’t deny it. “So, they’re trying to set you up?”

“No, they gave up on that a while ago after a lot of failed dates with friends of theirs. I just… I’m not ready.”

Gwaine nodded sagely. “At least dance with me? They’ll be a while.”

Merlin sighed and got to his feet. He was a little tipsy, but really, what was the harm in a little dancing while they waited for the girls?

Gwaine grinned and dragged him out to the dance floor. He began moving in a way Merlin didn’t think should be legal, getting cheers from some of the women. Merlin awkwardly shuffled.

Gwaine leaned in to shout in Merlin’s ear, “Dance!”

He slotted his body up to Merlin’s and began to move with the beat right up against him. Merlin found himself moving with him, matching his hips with his own, and began really enjoying himself.

After a couple of songs, Gwaine snaked his arms around Merlin’s waist and flipped him around.

Half-buzzed, Merlin realized he was grinding. With a man. In public. And he didn’t care. It was actually… nice, to put it politely.

Then he heard a “wooooo!” and froze.

Gwen ran up to them and hugged the two together before running off to join Freya again.

Gwaine laughed in Merlin’s ear. “Seems like she knew after all,” he teased.

Merlin just matched his hands over where Gwaine’s sat on his hips and continued to dance. He could feel Gwaine’s cock against his arse and was beginning to have very different ideas than he soberly allowed himself. He pushed back into Gwaine with a harsh roll of his hips, and was rewarded with a sharp jerk back and hot breath in his ear.

“I’d like to take you home,” Gwaine growled. His voice was low and husky. Merlin shivered. He spun in Gwaine’s grasp and, before he could think better of it, kissed him.

Again, Gwaine responded with enthusiasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this will earn its explicit rating in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The two men tumbled into the cab after a hasty goodnight to the girls. Gwaine laughed when Merlin resolutely sat in his own seat away from Gwaine, then wrapped his arms around Merlin’s slim waist and pulled him into his lap.

“Hey!” Merlin protested, blushing again.

“Didn’t hear you complaining back at the club,” Gwaine teased. “Have I mentioned how cute you are when you’re embarrassed?”

Merlin glared down at the man, though considering he was sitting on Gwaine’s lap it was less than effective.

The glare vanished in favor of wide eyes, though, when Gwaine slid his hand over Merlin’s thigh, tracing a line down his inseam.

“I should tell you,” Merlin spluttered. “I’ve never gone home with a bloke before.”

Gwaine gave him a funny look. “Never?”

Merlin shook his head.

“You said the girls didn’t know, but... blimey,” Gwaine said. “I figured you’d had your fun and just not told them. You were practically undressing me with your eyes back there.”

Merlin just shook his head again.

Gwaine raised a hand and tenderly cupped Merlin’s cheek. Merlin leaned down to meet his lips again briefly, then smiled.

~

“Here we are,” Gwaine announced as he opened the door to his flat. “Home sweet home.”

“It’s lovely,” Merlin agreed, looking around.

“I didn’t bring you here to admire my décor, Merlin,” Gwaine gave him a cheeky grin.

Merlin returned the grin shyly.

Gwaine laughed and led him to another door, clearly the bedroom. Opening it, he revealed a small room with white walls and a navy duvet clumsily made over the bed. He looked at Merlin with a question in his eyes. Merlin answered by closing the space between them once again with a kiss.

Gwaine lost no time after that. He pushed Merlin backwards to the bed, their mouths locked and their hands fisted in each other’s shirts, until he knocked Merlin’s knees into the mattress and he fell.

As soon as Merlin’s arse had hit the bed, Gwaine was scrambling to remove the cotton tee he was wearing. Merlin reached out to help but Gwaine had already gotten the shirt off and was reaching for Merlin’s.

Merlin allowed himself to be undressed, then reached for the back of Gwaine’s neck, pulling him down onto the bed in a searing kiss. Merlin moaned into Gwaine’s mouth and could have sworn Gwaine was giving that cheeky grin even through their kiss. Determined to get his own in, he reached around and grabbed Gwaine’s arse, giving a rough squeeze and pulling the other man down on top of him.

He could feel Gwaine’s erection pressing against his thigh and knew he could feel his as well. He strangely wasn’t nervous, which surprised him. He didn’t even feel tipsy anymore. He felt _amazing_.

Suddenly, Gwaine broke the kiss. He trailed his mouth down Merlin’s bare torso, making obscene noises and pausing once to bite gently at Merlin’s nipple. He reached the band of Merlin’s jeans and licked just under the waistband teasingly.

Merlin whimpered and nodded emphatically.

Gwaine quickly opened Merlin’s fly and slipped his trousers and pants down over his hips, then, with another cheeky smile, swallowed him whole.

Merlin would have liked to make any sound rather than the one that escaped him – a high, needy whine – as Gwaine’s mouth wrapped around him.  Gwaine hummed in appreciation, however, and began to tease the slit with his tongue, moving up and down Merlin’s cock and tracing nonsense patterns as he went. Merlin thought he would lose his mind.

“Oh God,” he cried. “I’m gonna — ”

But Gwaine pulled off before he could finish his sentence.

“Not yet,” he growled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I want you to fuck me with that glorious cock of yours.”

Merlin whimpered again. Gwaine was sitting above him, looking as though Merlin was a particularly scrumptious meal he was about to consume. It was all he could do not to gape at him like a fish.

“Condoms and lube in there,” Gwaine nodded at the bedside table, then began to undo his own trousers.

Merlin nodded and scrambled up. He opened the drawer and withdrew a condom packet and a tube of lube. He looked back at Gwaine. He was naked and breathing hard.

“I think you’ll find this easiest,” he said as he met Merlin’s eyes, then bent over onto his hands and knees, presenting his arse to Merlin.

“Oh God,” Merlin moaned. His arse was perfect.

“‘Gwaine’ will do just fine,” he flashed that cheeky grin over his shoulder.

Merlin swatted at the shapely arse before him in mock reprimand before removing his own pants and trousers the rest of the way.

“Ooh, didn’t think you had that in you, Merls,” Gwaine teased, wriggling his bum. “You know what you’re doing?”

“I’m not that innocent”, Merlin protested as he opened the lube, spreading a generous amount onto his fingers and placing them hesitantly at Gwaine’s arsehole.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Do it!” Gwaine groaned.

Merlin smiled. Gwaine’s cock was hanging heavy between his legs.

Slowly, he pushed in with one finger. Gwaine moaned and leaned back slightly into the touch.

Merlin stopped when he reached his second knuckle and waited. Gwaine let out a big breath, then nodded. Merlin moved his finger, slowly working Gwaine open. When he added a second finger he was rewarded again with a moan and a push into the touch.

“God, you’re fit,” Merlin remarked appreciatively. “I could do this all day and not tire of the view.”

“Yes, yes,” Gwaine panted, and Merlin increased his pace.

When he added his third finger, Gwaine began to shout obscenities.

“Oh fuck, oh Merlin, yes, fuck me, fuck me now!”

Merlin was happy to oblige. He removed his fingers from Gwaine, quickly rolled on the condom, added more lube to his cock, and lined up his hips with Gwaine’s.

“Ready?” he asked again.

“For fucks sake, just do it!” Gwaine growled.

Merlin pushed into Gwaine’s arse and thought for a moment that he would pass out.

The tight heat around his cock felt like nothing ever had before. Not like a mouth or a woman and definitely not a hand. It was like all of his nerve endings had rushed to his cock. He felt everything.

“Merlin?”

Merlin grunted.

“ _Move_.”

Merlin pulled back slowly, reveling in the feeling, then slammed back into Gwaine’s fit arse. If it were possible, it felt even better. With each thrust, Merlin felt himself losing control more. He tried to bring himself back to a regular pace and adjusted his stance slightly.

“Yes! There!” Gwaine moaned.

Merlin grinned and continued, trying to hit the right spot on every thrust.

“Merlin, fuck,” Gwaine panted.

“Yes, yes,” Merlin moaned.

Gwaine came with a shout and Merlin quickened his pace until he followed Gwaine over the edge.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin woke up the next morning to the smell of frying bacon and the distinct odor of sex.

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself. It hadn’t been an elaborate dream after all.

He checked his phone and saw he had 15 messages from Gwen and Freya.

“Shit,” he swore again.

Gwaine poked his head in the door. He had his hair in a bun at the back of his head and wore only his pants.

“Good, you’re up. Breakfast?”

Merlin just stared at him, his mouth open like a fish.

“Er…right,” Gwaine mumbled, withdrawing his head.

Merlin fell backwards onto the bed, planning to go to sleep and never wake up again.

And of course that’s when his phone rang.

Merlin groaned at the name on his screen. He did not want to have some big coming out chat with Gwen right now. But… well he supposed it may as well be now. It would only be worse later.

“Hi, Gwen,” he answered.

A high-pitched scream was the response. Merlin held the phone away from his ear until she had finished.

“Merlin!”

“Yes, Gwen?”

“How could you not tell me?”

“Tell you what?” he feigned.

“That you’re _gay_ , duh!” she shouted down the phone line. “I thought we were best friends!”

“Yes, well, I –“ He paused, searching for the right answer. “I don’t have a reason, really. I just didn’t want to.”

“You know I love you, Merlin, nothing would change that,” Gwen said earnestly.

“No, but, well, I had to admit it to myself first,” Merlin finally admitted.

Gwen gasped.

“You mean, that was your _first time_?!” she shrieked.

“Good god, Gwen, keep it down,” Merlin mumbled.

“Why, who’s going to hear me – wait a minute. You’re still there aren’t you? You saucy little –“

“Goodbye, Gwen,” Merlin warned, cutting her off and disconnecting.

Merlin took a deep breath, pulled on his pants, and walked into the kitchen. Behind him he could hear his phone buzzing as Gwen called him again.

“Morning,” Merlin mumbled, trying to lean casually against the worktop.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Gwaine grinned. “Not a morning person I take it?”

“Not even a little,” Merlin agreed with a chuckle.

“Coffee?”

“You’re my hero,” Merlin groaned as he took the steaming mug. Gwaine just smiled.

After a moment where Merlin drank the coffee and Gwaine ate bacon and toast over the worktop, Gwaine broke the silence.

“Fancy sucking my cock?”

Merlin spluttered and choked on his coffee.

“Are you always that cavalier?” Merlin accused after he had recovered.

“Well, it worked on you last night,” Gwaine winked. “And generally, yes. What’s the point of knowing what you want if you don’t ask for it?”

Merlin stared at him a moment longer.

“So?” Gwaine asked.

Merlin laughed. “Yeah, alright, Mr. Cocky. But don’t think that will always work on me.”

“Oh, so does that mean you want to see me again?” Gwaine teased, but Merlin turned bright red and began making incomprehensible noises.

“You are so cute when you’re embarrassed!” Gwaine abandoned the remainder of his breakfast and crossed to Merlin, kissing him softly on the forehead.

“I was only teasing, but I would like to see you again,” Gwaine looked into Merlin’s eyes.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Merlin agreed, slipping his arms around Gwaine’s waist.

“Good,” Gwaine smiled and Merlin saw the cocky façade slip just a little. “Shower?”

“Fuck, yes, I need one,” Merlin agreed. “Oh, you mean…”

“Now he’s got it,” Gwaine gave him his cheeky grin again.

“You’re lucky you’re so fit,” Merlin teased, then followed Gwaine to the bathroom.

Merlin closed the door behind him as Gwaine fiddled with the taps.

Gwaine turned around and, with a slightly predatory smile, pushed Merlin against the door and kissed him hard.

Merlin moaned into the kiss and grabbed onto Gwaine’s arse. He could already feel his cock filling. How did he do this to him so easily?

Gwaine released Merlin momentarily to strip him of his pants, then quickly wriggled out of his own.

Merlin stepped into the steaming shower and was quickly joined by Gwaine, who he snared in another kiss. The two men pressed up against each other under the hot shower until Merlin decided that, yes, he would fancy sucking Gwaine’s cock, and released him to drop unceremoniously to his knees.

“Ow, shit,” Merlin swore. “That looks easier in porn,” he looked up at Gwaine, water in his eyelashes and his cheeks burning.

“Here,” Gwaine handed him a washcloth with a grin.

“Ta,” Merlin smiled back, then kneeled on the washcloth and looked back up at Gwaine.

Merlin ran his hands up Gwaine’s thighs, grasped his arse firmly, and licked a long stripe up his cock.

“Oh, god, that mouth,” Gwaine moaned. “You’re going to kill me with that fucking mouth.”

Merlin answered by taking Gwaine’s cock in his mouth and trying to mimic the patterns Gwaine had done just the night before, his tongue flicking along the soft, sensitive skin and eliciting moans from Gwaine above him.

Suddenly, Gwaine’s fingers were in Merlin’s wet hair, holding on for dear life.

Merlin quickened the pace of his tongue, moving his mouth over the shaft and teasing the head on each pass. He released one buttock in favor of rolling his balls in his hand, eliciting even louder moans. He could tell Gwaine was trying desperately not to thrust too much into his mouth, lest he choke him.

He abandoned Gwaine’s balls and instead wrapped his hand around the base of the shaft and began to work his hand and mouth together. His other hand went to his own cock, working it furiously in time with his strokes on Gwaine.

“Fuck,” Gwaine moaned. “Fuck! Merlin!” Gwaine threw an arm over his eyes.

Merlin pulled his mouth off Gwaine, using only his hand to bring him over the edge. He released onto Merlin’s chest, groaning.

“I’m never going to be able to shower in here again without thinking of your mouth on me,” Gwaine moaned, dropping his arm from his eyes.

Merlin was still kneeling on the floor of the shower, his cock heavy in his hand. He blushed under Gwaine’s gaze.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Gwaine said, extending a hand to Merlin and helping him up. He stood in the spray of the shower and let the water rinse the cum from him.

Gwaine slid up behind him and wrapped his hand around Merlin’s cock. Merlin dropped his head back on Gwaine’s shoulder as his body went limp to Gwaine’s touch.

“Mm, you like when I’m behind you, don’t you,” Gwaine growled in Merlin’s ear.

Merlin whimpered.

Gwaine wrapped his other arm around Merlin’s waist, supporting his weight, as he continued to murmur dirty things in his ear.

“You want me behind you, you want me inside you,” Gwaine said, even lower now. “You’ve been thinking about it since you saw me last night.”

“Yes,” Merlin whimpered again, reaching behind his head to thread his fingers in Gwaine’s hair. “And your hair,” he moaned. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what I would do with your hair.”

“Ooh, he does know how to say what he wants,” Gwaine growled appreciatively.

“Yes,” Merlin moaned. “I want you.”

“You’ve got me,” Gwaine murmured. He licked the shell of Merlin’s ear and was rewarded with another moan. He quickened his pace on Merlin, holding him tight and bringing him off under the hot water.

Merlin came with a shout and Gwaine held him, rinsing him off after he was spent.

Gwaine turned off the shower and wrapped Merlin in a soft towel, ruffling his own hair with another.

Merlin dried himself off, then made to sling the towel around his waist.

“You won’t need that,” Gwaine said, dropping his own on the floor and leading the way back into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot what plot? porn >> plot


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super delay in the last chapter, I got distracted by other fics. thanks for reading!

“Oh really?” Merlin teased, following Gwaine.

“Yes, really,” Gwaine said in a low voice. I’m going to bend you over and take you like you wanted me to at the Unicorn.”

Merlin whimpered and felt his cock twitch in interest.

And then Gwaine had pushed him back against the bedroom wall and was snogging him as though his life depended on it. His hands tightened on Merlin’s hips and Merlin could feel that Gwaine’s cock was also definitely interested, despite their recent “shower”.

“Bed. Now.”

Merlin hastened to comply, why, he couldn’t say, but Gwaine’s word was just about law right now.

He crawled into the middle of the bed and turned to see if Gwaine would follow. He had paused at the bedside table for the condoms and lube and was studying Merlin’s thin frame with a curious smile.

“What?” Merlin asked when he didn’t move to join him.

“Have you ever...” Gwaine asked.

“Just... fingers,” Merlin admitted.

Gwaine nodded and finally joined Merlin on the bed.

Merlin blushed as Gwaine raked his gaze up and down his body.

“Turn over,” Gwaine commanded, and again Merlin scrambled to obey.

On his hands and knees, Merlin shivered with excitement. It wasn’t a lie that Merlin had been fingered before, it was just that he had been the one doing it. This was the first time another person, man or woman, had touched him there. He heard the sound of the lube and Gwaine asked, “Ready?”

“Fuck yes,” Merlin whispered.

Gwaine pushed a finger tentatively at Merlin’s arse, and Merlin did everything he could to relax into it. Slowly, Gwaine slid inside. Merlin groaned.

“Good god you’re tight,” Gwaine remarked as he began to slowly fuck Merlin open.

“Feels... so good...” Merlin panted. Gwaine hadn’t hit the spot yet, but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel amazing. Having your own fingers up your arse was a pale comparison to this!

Gwaine continued another few strokes before adding a second finger and Merlin moaned aloud. Now Gwaine was fucking him in earnest and Merlin couldn’t withhold his cries. Merlin leaned into each thrust of Gwaine’s fingers and punctuated each thrust with a shout. When Gwaine found the perfect spot, Merlin thought he might black out again.

“Fuck! Yes!” he was pushing into each thrust now. “Fuck me!”

“Gladly,” Gwaine purred and withdrew his fingers. Merlin heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper and moaned in anticipation, feeling unbelievably empty.

Gwaine shifted on the bed behind him, and then there was a blunt pressure on his arse.

Merlin shivered again as Gwaine took ahold of his hips and slowly pushed himself inside.

Merlin never did remember what he said in that moment, but apparently it was a stream of profanities befitting a sailor, and as Gwaine filled him and Merlin forced himself to breath and relax, he genuinely thought he might be in love with Gwaine’s cock.

“Good?” Gwaine grunted with a chuckle when Merlin had stopped swearing.

“Yeah,” Merlin sighed. “Fuck.”

“That’s the general idea,” Gwaine said with a grin, and began to pull back.

Gwaine thrust into Merlin and again elicited profanity. Merlin had never imagined it would feel this good to be full of another man’s cock. He reveled in the sensation and felt his own cock bob between his legs, forgotten.

Gwaine fucked him, each time thrusting a little harder, with a little less control, and soon he was coming into Merlin with a shout.

He pulled out after a moment and collapsed on the bed behind Merlin, who shifted to his knees and reached to finish himself. Gwaine looked up at him with a satiated smile.

“Like what you see?” he teased.

Merlin moaned again, his eyes dragging from Gwaine’s pecs, the peaks of his hips, his muscular thighs, and his cock still in the condom. He pulled his own nipple, remembering ever sensation of the last 12 hours, and brought himself off onto Gwaine’s duvet with a muffled cry. Then he collapsed next to Gwaine.

Gwaine reached an arm up and pulled Merlin in close, who in turn rested his head on Gwaine’s shoulder with a sigh.

“Oh, I’m keeping you,” Merlin smiled.

Gwaine laughed, but Merlin could tell he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr at merlinisnotover.


End file.
